I believe in you
by Ml is dreaming
Summary: Discussion entre Harry et Draco.


------

**I believe in you**

De Wolf

------

La neige tombe dans mes cheveux. Épais tapis blanc qui recouvre tout. Je suis assis au bord du lac. Le froid me mord les joues. C'est agréable. J'ai l'impression... D'être vivant. Je ne suis plus le Survivant. Je suis moi. Simplement. Harry. Assis sous la neige. J'aime cet instant. Tout est si calme. Je suis ce moment. Je suis le froid. La neige. Harry Potter, le Survivant, n'est pas là...

Fichu Dumbledore. Sortir par un temps pareil. A la recherche de Potter, en plus. Il revit en pensée les yeux émeraude. Son regard métallique balaya l'étendu neigeuse. Une forme noire prés du lac. Immobile sous la neige drue.

La neige crisse sous des pas. Allez-vous-en. Le _héros _a envie d'être seul. Je ne bouge pas. On s'assoit à côté de moi. Coup d'œil rapide. Malefoy. Draco Malefoy. Il manquait plus que ça ! Y peut pas me ficher la paix ?! Apparemment, non. Môssiiiieeeur se pose à côté de moi. En prenant soin d'ôter la neige sur le rocher.

Je rejette machinalement une mèche de mes cheveux en arrière. P de Potter, me voilà entrain de me geler le c (un Malefoy ne dit jamais d'obscénité) pour lui. Il me lance un regard noir puis détourne la tête. Je hais le froid. Les Malefoy sont habitués au luxe et au confort. Pas à cette morsure glaciale désagréable. Accordant autant d'attention à Potter qu'il m'en accorde, je frottes mes mains l'une contre l'autre. Ça n'a pas grand effet... Encore un truc stupide de Moldu.

Calme rompu. Malefoy n'arrête pas de gigoter. Une vraie fouine bondissante. Je lui lance un autre regard. Il a les joues rosies par le froid. Il a presque l'air... humain. C'est ça. Je l'ai toujours considéré comme une machine. Le parfait Slytherin que Rogue rechargerait à la potion J'enquiquine-tout-le-monde-et-je-me-prends-pour-un-Dieu. Sourire goguenard.

Brrr... Suis-je condamné à être stupéfier par de la glace ? Potter bouge-toi un peu. Lèves-toi, vas voir le vieux cinglé et sauves le monde. Et par la même occasion, évites-moi de crever de froid. Il éclate brusquement de rire. Un rire hystérique.

C'est plus fort que moi. Je suis pris d'un fou rire nerveux. Me voilà à la veille de mon dernier combat avec Voldemort et je reste sous la neige avec Malefoy. Une boule de neige interrompt mon fou rire. Je la sens couler le long de mon cou. Dégouliner dans mes cheveux. Tout en essuyant mes lunettes, je me retourne calmement vers Malefoy...

Tiens ? Ça a marché... Potter s'est calmé. Il me regarde maintenant. Je sors ma baguette. Sait-on jamais. Il me fixe. Et saisit quelque chose dans sa poche. Je dois lui faire pitié. Berk ! Il m'a jeté des gants...

Poôovrrre petit Drago. Il m'attendrit presque... Yerk ! Je lui jette mes gants. Histoire d'oublier mon imbécillité passagère (ah bon? Elle n'est pas permanente ? LOL). Une question me taraude:

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ? »

« Qu'est-ce que tu fous là, Malefoy ? »

Tiens. Il s'est décidé à parler. Je finissais par croire qu'il était devenu muet. Trop beau pour être vrai. Je le regarde froidement.

« Snape et Dumbledore m'ont envoyé te chercher. »

Dumbledore. Tout s'explique. Et Snape a dû envoyer son fidèle serviteur à ma recherche. Il doit être frileux. Le regard de Malefoy ne me fait ni chaud ni froid. Je fronce les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce qu'ils mes veulent ? »

Le Slytherin me fixe et répond sans ciller:

« T'entraîner à vaincre Voldemort... »

Franchement, je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai dit ça. Les mots sont sortis tous seul... Mais je ne le regrette pas. Je hais cette chose qui a fait de mon père un esclave rampant et sans dignité. Il bafoue la fierté des Malefoy en se traînant aux pieds d'un vulgaire _serpent. _Potter me regarde fixement. J'ai craché mon dégoût à voix haute. Tant pis. Je me tourne vers les yeux émeraude et continue sur ma lancée.

« T'as intérêt à le vaincre une bonne fois pour toutes, Potter. »

« Et pourquoi Malefoy ? Pour te faire plaisir ? »

« Je n'accepterais aucun présent de ta part, Potter. Tu élimines Voldemort, tu venges tes parents et tu deviens le héros du siècle. »

« Et qu'est-ce que tu y gagneras Malefoy? »

« Une liberté d'action. »

« ?? »

« Je pourrais prendre la place de Voldemort, te défier et te vaincre, Potter."

Un autre sourire goguenard. Malefoy ne perd pas le nord. Mon corps se détend. Mon esprit se calme. Vaincre Voldemort. Après tout... Je plonge mes yeux dans ceux de Drago :

« Et pourquoi ne défies-tu pas Voldemort toi-même, Draco ? »

Il sourit, moqueur.

« Parce que je crois en toi, Potter. »

FIN


End file.
